El escribano
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Aún cuando la gente era supersticiosa y cruel, Midoriya no podía abandonarlo y dejar que la crueldad de las calles, le terrible pobreza y el hambre terrible del invierno lo aplastaran. No cuando había sido juzgado por su apariencia. Shouto merecía una oportunidad.


Bien, probablemente este sea uno de los pocos o el único fanfic que escriba para este fandom porque ya estoy muy cargada de deudas en actualización pero DAMN no podía simplemente no aportar nada al fandom y menos cuando mi waifu está ahí. Yo se que estás leyendo esto amada mía y sabes que es imposible para mí no escribirte algo –le lanza flores como muestras de love-

EN FIN. Este fanfic va dedicado para Kellen, mi **waifu** –le manda más love- y ya, no hay mucho que decir.

 **Aclaraciones:** el prologo se sitúa antes del capítulo 1, AÑOS antes del capítulo 1.

 **Advertencias:** No les mentiré, más adelante habrá sangre pero este prologo esta bonito y lleno de flores. Bye.

Creo que esta de sobre aclarar que ningún personaje aquí presente me pertenece, sin más espero que disfruten la lectura y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño fic.

* * *

 _Prologo_

"Eres muy amable"

Tres palabras que Shouto escuchaba a menudo y no se molestaba en rechazar e incluso le halagaban de forma indiscriminada.

"Eres muy bueno"

Era otra variante que el chico aceptaba sin rechistar e incluso se esforzaba en poder ser merecedor de dichas palabras si bien las decía la anciana que ayudaba con la carga del día, el niño que perdía su pelota en el estanque, la señora que buscaba a su hijo en el mercado del pueblo o el hombre que le advertía de la mercancía que se colaba por algún agujero de su saco o caja del lugar.

Su agenda era tan ocupada como divertida.

Por las mañanas ayudaba en la casa hogar a cocinar, algunos niños lo tachaban de afeminado por ayudar a la dueña del lugar a preparar las comidas pero a él no le importaba, ellos no entendían el trabajo que implicaba limpiar los ingredientes, cortar las verduras, ir de un lado a otro para acercar los ingredientes a la cocinera o poner el carbón en el horno cuidando que la flama no fuera tan grande como para quemar la comida ni tan baja para hacer el proceso más tardado. Shouto no sabía si hacía las cosas bien o mal, pero cada mañana obtenía unas cuantas monedas de cobre junto con los remanentes que la preparación de ese día le había dejado.

De ahí cumplía con las mismas tareas en el puesto del herrero, manejando metales en vez de masa y carne, herramientas en lugar de especias y el olor a cuero y hierro fundido como un suplente al ajo y cebolla que inundaba la cocina los primeros días de la semana. Aunque la tarea de avivar el fuego no cambiaba mucho a excepción de que debía mantenerlo en su máximo esplendor con el herrero.

Si después de sus dos trabajos voluntarios aún contaba con tiempo y no lo entretenían para enseñarle como preparar hogazas de pan o fabricar flechas de madera con un cuchillo de hierro, aún le quedaba tiempo para dar una vuelta por la droguería del pueblo y ver si podía conseguir una tarea de búsqueda a cambio de plantas que le podían servir para la cocina o medicina. Si le daban una tarea, podía aprovechar el resto de la tarde para buscar los frutos o plantas que el dueño de la droguería le encargaba y de paso aprendía trucos sobre infusiones útiles para el dolor de cabeza o indigestión.

Para cuando acababa el día Shouto contaba con dos a cuatro monedas de cobre y quizá un penique de plata dependiendo de la generosidad de la gente. También cargaba con los ingredientes para hacer al menos dos hogazas de pan y algún postre de frutillas, y la experiencia de técnicas practicas para sobrevivir en un lugar así.

Con su bolsa de cuero bien sujeta con los tesoros del día y sus bolsillos pesando por las monedas de su buen trabajo, se encamino a la única casa que parecía marginada del grupo que formaba la aldea. Se fijo en que no estaba bien iluminada, la cerca tenía desgastado el cerrojo y el plato de su perro no podía estar más roto que los leños que yacían a un lado de la chimenea.

—Ya volví, no hagas mucho ruido— Le advirtió sin poder esconder la sonrisa que su entusiasmo ante su regreso le provocaba. Cambio el agua de su plato y de forma disimulada dejo caer las sobras de pellejo y grasa que las señoras de la cocina habían tirado a la basura y el fue de inmediato a guardarlas en retazos de tela para su fiel compañero que no paraba de mover su cola de un lado a otro. —No intentes morder a nadie mañana o el mensajero no volver a traernos los paquetes que nos mandan ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de que solo recibió un ladrido que podía ser de confusión, Shouto sonrió satisfecho por su respuesta y sin perder más tiempo cruzo lo que faltaba de patio hasta donde el marco de la puerta lo invitaba a empujar la madera y dejar que el confort del hogar lo envolviera apenas entrara.

La sala estaba vacía como el intento de cocina que tenían, pero Shouto no tuvo que buscar demasiado cuando ya encontraba al mayor sentado en su escritorio y con su mano viajando del pergamino a la tinta sin soltar la pluma que formaba la conexión inquebrantable de su mente con su trabajo.

No le gustaba interrumpirlo, pero sabía mejor que nadie a que se debía el pésimo aspecto que ahora ofrecía el joven con el cabello tan verde como las hojas de los matorrales en verano.

—Ya regrese— anuncio en un tono bajo para no alarmarlo, caminando con el mismo cuidado hasta quedar a su lado donde espero a que terminara de escribir la última línea y él fuera capaz de tocar su hombro sin echar a perder su trabajo en caso de asustarlo por su intromisión.

La reacción fue la misma de todos los días que ni siquiera le sorprendió verlo levantar los hombros por la sorpresa antes de la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba como bienvenida.

—Todoroki, no te escuche entrar.

—Nunca me escuchas por estar en tu trabajo— añadió sin querer sonar grosero, pero ver la sombra en sus ojos era un claro indicador de la falta de sueño que perseguía al joven frente a él.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que mantener esta casa y no vas a ser tú ¿cierto?

—Aún. Hoy trabaje más en la herrería y el señor Endeavor me dio un penique de plata, cuando sea más grande podre trabajar más y ya no será necesario que cubras tantos encargos.

—Gracias Todoroki— su voz amable fue casi tan suave en el oído del menor como la mano que acariciaba su mejilla. —Pero preferiría que el dinero que ganas lo gastaras en ti. No quiero que vuelvas a comprarme una pluma nueva ¿de acuerdo? Aún me funciona esta y si bien me va, mañana puedo liberarme del trabajo y vamos a pasear por el pueblo para comprarte una camisa nueva y tu compraras lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?

Para ser solo un chico de casi diez años, Shouto no quería ser una carga en la vida de Izuku, aún menos cuando cada vez era más consciente de todo lo que sacrificaba para darle una vida decente desde el día en que decidió hacerse cargo de él.

—...Bien— acepto sin estar muy dispuesto a seguir su palabra, pero podía escoger algo de bajo precio que aún le dejara ahorros suficientes para comprarle algo a él.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar— Shouto recibió el abrazó que el mayor le proporcionaba, dejando que apoyara su barbilla en su hombro a pesar de las cosquillas que su pelo le provocaba en su mejilla. —¿le volviste a traer comida a Nomu, verdad?

—Sobras que no iban a comer en la casa hogar, ya las habían tirado a la basura— se apresuro a responder aunque su alivio solo se mantuvo al sentir sus dedos paseando por sus hebras.

—Está bien, eres un buen chico, Todoroki.

Y de nuevo Shouto recibió las amables palabras con orgullo.


End file.
